The Songs of Les Mis
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: FOREVER IN PROGRESS Rated: T Crossovers: Les Mis (for songs), X-Files, Hunger Games, STAR WARS... Summery: Just some thoughts, feelings and actions on our heroes parts. A companion of sorts to 'The Hanging Tree'. IRREGULAR UPDATES, SORRY!
1. Introduction

For those of you who have read _The Hanging Tree_ , this is very similar, but perhaps less dark. You'll meet sadness, yes, but also joy and happiness. Grace and imagination. Strength and maybe even love. This will include a collection of songs from _Les Mes,_ my favorite musical so far!

 _There is a castle on a cloud,_

 _I like to go there in my sleep._

 _Aren't any floors for me to sweep._

 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

 _~ Castle on a Cloud_ _, Les Mis_


	2. Samantha's Castle (X-Files)

Samantha's Castle (X-Files):

 _There is a castle on a cloud._

With my brother.

 _I like to go there in my sleep._

 _Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

 _There is a room that's full of toys._

And not a room of terror and inhuman monsters.

 _There are a hundred boys and girls._

Rescued, freed. From this hellish experiment.

 _Nobody shouts or talks to loud,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud_ _._

 _There is a lady all in white,_

Poor Mom.

 _She hold me a sings a lullaby._

 _She's nice to hear, and soft to touch,_

 _She says, Cosette, I love you very much._

I feel like that's not who I am. Cosette. Did they strip away my very name?

 _I know a place where no one's lost._

 _I know a place where no one's crying._

 _Crying at all is not allowed,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud..._

* * *

 **A/N: This is set sometime during Samantha's abduction. I felt the song expressed her wishes perfectly.**


	3. Katniss's Day (Hunger Games)

The Hunger Games: District 12

 _At the end of the day you're another day older._

 _And that's all you can say for the life of the poor!_

The clinking of metal slowly increases in volume. The miners are coming home. And my father is not among them. He died beneath the ground before he saw me soar.

 _It's a struggle, it's a war!_

I slip quietly through the streets, game bag digging into my shoulder. I stop by the Hub and trade some deer meat for some celery and onion soup at Greasy Sal's. As I'm hunched over my bowl, I see a Peacekeeper in a pristine uniform walk by. Damn the Capitol.

 _And there's nothing anyone's giving._

 _One more day standing about, what is it for?_

 _One day less to be living._

TIME SKIP: Catching Fire, Capitol Party

 _At the end of the day you're another day colder._

 _And the shirt on your back can't keep out the chill._

Why am I stuck here at the Capitol dressed in rich clothes and platters of food while my people are shivering in rags and starving.

TIME SKIP: Catching Fire, District 12 (during the Games)

 _And the righteous hurry past, they can't hear the little ones crying,_

We stand in the square, and the countdown for the 75th Hunger Games begins.

"60, 59, 58..."

 _And the winter coming on fast ready to kill._

"30, 29, 28..."

 _One day nearer to dying._

 _"3, 2, 1. Begin."_

TIME SKIP: Mockingjay, District 13

 _"At the end of the day there's another day dawning!_

 _And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise!_

 _Like the waves crashing on sand, like a storm that will break any second,_

 _There a Hunger in the land,_

 _There's a reckoning to still be reckoned,_

 _There's going to be hell to pay!_

 _At the end of the day!"_

"And cut! This is going to make a damn good propo!"

 _At the end of the day..._


	4. Padame's Dream (STAR WARS)

A/N: This is an AU where Padame survived childbirth and is now in hiding, reminiscing on the recent past.

* * *

As I hid in the dark, damp cellar, I clutch at the little square wooden carving hanging on my neck.

 _I dreamed a dream in times gone by…_

My fingers trace the groves upon it that I know by heart.

 _When hope was high and life worth living._

I think back to those peaceful nights on Naboo, that no one knows of.

 _I dreamed that love would never die!_

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

 _When I was young and unafraid,_

I remember the joy in his eyes when we kissed in the sunset.

 _Those dreams were made and used and wasted._

 _There was no ransom to be paid! No song unsung, no wine untasted!_

 _But the tigers come at night…_

I remember feeling the disbelief, I knew Obi-one was lying.

 _With their voices soft as thunder!_

Right?

 _As they tear your hope apart,_

Wrong.

 _A they turn you dreams to shame!_

 _And still I dream he'll come to me,_

 _And we can live the years together._

 _But there are some things that can not be! There are some storms we can not weather!_

 _I dreamed a dream my life would be…_

 _So different from this hell I'm living! So different now, than what it seems!_

 _But life has killed that dream…_

 _I…_

 _Dreamed._


End file.
